


Dreams

by ItsSnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a dream about Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Dreams.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463156) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



> I had this in my head for the past week and I just had to write it, the ending's pretty sappy I'm warning you  
> Tell me what you think and I hope everyone has a nice week!

Sebastian woke up to the sound of the alarm he set on his phone, back then he thought choosing a song he actually liked to be his alarm to wake up would make the mornings at least a little more enjoyable, but it turns out, it only made him hate that stupid song. He straightened up on his bed and quickly stretched his arm to turn it off, he noticed Jeff's bed was empty and his roommate was nowhere to be found, so he was probably already late to have breakfast. For a few seconds he stayed like that, and he noticed his heart was hammering in his chest. The warbler tried to remember every detail of the dream he had the night before, it'd been a good dream, but not the kind he usually had, this was different.

''Rise and shine, sleepy head!'' Jeff's voice filled the room and interrupted his thoughts, the blond entered their room and closed the door behind him, he was already fully dressed, wearing the Dalton uniform. ''Are you okay?'' He asked, noticing his roommate wasn't yelling at him and instead he was just sitting there, looking distracted and confused.

''Yeah, I'm just tired.'' Sebastian answered, rubbing his eyes.

''I'd be tired too if I had stayed up all night finishing an essay that you could've done a week ago.'' The blond scolded him. ''Now go change.'' He picked up a pillow from his own bed and threw it at the taller boy.

''Okay mum.'' Sebastian rolled his eyes and threw the pillow back at Jeff. He got up from the bed and silently went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream.

.

''Hey Bas.'' Kurt approached to him on the hallway when he was walking to his first class of the day. ''Did you finish your essay? I hope my notes helped.''

''I did, thanks by the way.'' Sebastian thanked his friend with a small smile and then looked back ahead.

''What class do you have now?'' The shorter boy asked, trying to find a topic of conversation.

''History, so if I arrive early I'll sit on the back of the classroom and I'll have a nice nap.'' He said, speeding up his pace while walking, trying to walk past Kurt.

''Stop.'' Kurt stepped in front of him and forced him to stop walking and look at him in the eyes. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' He said, looking at his friend's blue eyes just for a second before walking past him and brushing his shoulder against his's on the way, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway.

.

''...and with that we conclude this Warbler meeting.'' Wes announced and everyone started getting up from their seats.

''Sebastian!'' Kurt walked through the mass of Warblers going crosscurrent to get next to Sebastian, who just looked down at him.

''What?'' He asked, looking away.

''Remember how you've been asking me to go out for coffee with you for since the school year started?'' He asked, getting no answer, so he continued. ''Well, today's the day, we're having coffee and if you need to talk you know you can tell me anything, right?'' Kurt tried to make eye contact with the taller boy, but Sebastian avoided his eyes.

''I have things to do.'' The green eyed boy said. ''Lots of homework.''

''You never do homework.'' Kurt raised his voice in a high pitched tone. ''Seriously what is wrong with you today?'' He asked, clenching his jaw. The taller boy finally looked at him and then talked.

''I'm sorry, okay? But I have to go.'' He said and then left the room. On his way out, he saw Hunter waiting, leaning against the wall.

''Hey, did you seriously just turn down Hummel?'' Hunter started walking next to him. ''You've been being weird all day, man.''

''Wierd?'' Sebastian asked.

''Yeah, you've been staring off into the horizon all day, you barely spoke up on the Warbler's meeting and you didn't tell anyone their ideas sucked, and they all sucked, and then you turned down a coffee date with the guy you've been chasing for moths. So what's wrong?'' The blond asked him, sounding worried.

''It's Kurt.'' He finally said.

''What about him?''

''I had a dream.'' The green eyed boy started. ''About him.''

''Oh, so it was one of those dreams.'' Hunter chuckled. ''I honestly thought you'd already had dreams about him by now.''

''No, it wasn't like that.'' Sebastian said. Of course he had dreams with Kurt starring in it, they usually took place in a bed, and no clothes were involved, and he didn't feel ashamed for that. Sometimes he even told Kurt about them, he described the whole situation without skipping any details, he made sure the blue eyed boy knew how hot and passionate they were together in his imagination. But this dream hadn't been like that, this was much more complicated than a simple sex dream. ''We were together.'' He said in a small voice. ''Like boyfriends.'' He clarified.

''Shit'' Was all Hunter said.

''Yeah, shit.'' Sebastian sighed. ''We were like the sappiest boyfriends ever. And I liked it.'' He admitted. ''A lot, I want that.''

''Look the whole school knows how much you want to get into his pants and how whipped you are for him.'' The blond told him. ''Now you figured out you have actual feelings, and that's great, why avoid Kurt?''

''Because this whole feelings thing scares the shit out of me and I don't think he wants it.''

''Hummel? Of course he wants the whole boyfriend and romance thing.''

''With me, I meant he doesn't want it with me.'' Sebastian clarified, looking down.

''I think you should ask him, instead of avoiding him and feeling sorry for yourself.''

''I think I should take a nap, and then I'll think about doing anything else.'' He told his friend. ''Thanks for the talk.'' Sebastian said before walking away.

.

Sebastian was lying on his bed, he hadn't been able to sleep because something always interrupted him, first Jeff, then the freshman that thought it was a good idea to play rap music at full volume and now someone was knocking on the door.

''Jeff, if it's you again I sweat to God I'll-'' But it wasn't Jeff, Kurt slowly opened the door and got in.

''Hi.'' He said with a small smile, closing the door behind him.

''Hey, what are you doing here.'' Sebastian asked, not that he was complaining.

''Hunter told me to come here, he said you had an excuse for being stupid and I wanted to hear it.'' He chuckled.

''I do.'' He said, and immediately though of any excuse he could say to avoid telling the truth, but then remembered he couldn't lie to Kurt, he always figured it out. ''Come here.'' The taller boy made a gesture for him to sit on the bed with him, Kurt was hesitant but then sat next to him.

''So what did you turn down a coffee date for?'' The shorter boy asked.

''I had a dream, about us.'' Sebastian said and Kurt made a face, frowning but still smiling.

''Was it something really kinky this time?'' He asked.

''Oh yeah, hear me out.'' He started, looking down at him. ''We were having lunch with the guys and-''

''So now we're exhibitionists in your dreams.'' The blue eyed boy interrupted him, but Sebastian just went on.

''And we were like this.'' The taller boy took his hand, intertwining their fingers, and Kurt frowned a little but just kept paying attention. ''And none of the others noticed, you and I just looked at each other and smiled, and you started caressing my hand with your thumb.''

''Like this?'' The shorter boy asked as he started to stroke the part he reached of his index finger with his thumb.

''Yeah.'' Sebastian bit his lip. ''Then we said we had to leave, together, and Nick and Jeff started whistling at us, Hunter just winked.'' He made pause. ''So we went to my room, and we laid on the the bed.''

''And then?'' Kurt asked, he was sure the inappropriate part would come now.

''And then we made out for a while, you were on top of me, and your lips were so soft.'' The taller boy used his free hand to caress Kurt's lower lip with his thumb. ''Then we just stayed like that, smiling like idiots, you were looking at me with-'' He stopped and looked at the shorter boy in the eyes. He was about to say 'with love' or 'with devotion', but then he noticed. Kurt was looking at him with the same soft expression he had in his dream, and he became unable to pronounce another word in english, he was dumbfounded and his heart skipped a beat.

''With what?'' Kurt asked, annoyed to be left in the middle of the story. ''How was I looking at you?'' He asked, frowning but never loosing the look on his face when he looked at Sebastian.

''Like that.'' The taller boy said and he couldn't stand it anymore, he closed the distance between them and kissed him at last. Kurt was surprised at first but he reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. Sebastian nibbled Kurt's bottom lip and then ran his tongue over it, they were as soft as they were in his dreams. The shorter boy deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and letting his tongue rub against Sebastian's. They only pulled away when they were both breathless, and they stared at each other for a while before Kurt talked.

''And how does your dream finish?'' He asked, smiling. 

''We just lied down.'' Sebastian did so and gently adjusted Kurt next to him, the blue eyed boy's head was resting on his chest. ''And we took a nap.'' 

''Well then I would very much like to make your dream come true.'' Kurt kissed him one more time and then closed his eyes, ready to sleep. Sebastian kissed the top of his head and gave him a little squeeze with his arms around him, and this time he couldn't sleep either, but because he was too happy to do anything else but smile and admire the boy in his arms.


End file.
